


笼中恶魔

by Youkali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Reaper, Gangbang, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, angel - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 巨翅老人AU，性格怪异的藏和源，抹布，当众羞辱，无人格，垃圾。





	1. Chapter 1

源氏在沙滩上捡到了一个东西，像是个人，又不太像。它一团漆黑，有手也有脚，巨大的一团蜷缩在一起。源氏盯了那东西很久，得出了一个结论。

"大概是恶魔吧。"

岛田源氏向来无所畏惧，说这话的时候也是笑嘻嘻的。他挽起袖子，露出少年人两截细白的胳膊，试图把那玩意拖回家。恶魔没有翅膀，四肢也不太健全，蠕动着在沙地上往外爬了几米，化成一团烟雾从源氏手底下穿了过去。源氏往他额头上贴了张粗制滥造的黄色封条。没有用，那张脸也突然消失了，封条掉在了地上。

源氏找来了一个笼子，把他捉了进去。

这下要好多了。恶魔不适地在笼子里翻腾了一会，抬起那个像脑袋的东西撞上笼顶，慢吞吞地安定了下来。

"我们得去找个法师过来。"他告诉哥哥，"我抓到了一个西方恶魔。"

"他没有翅膀也没有角。"半藏刚从训练场跑出来，把弟弟挡在身后，仔细地绕着圈观察了一会。

"书里说西方恶魔会迷惑人们。"源氏坚持，"我从没见过这么黑的东西，他不可能是个人。"

"西方也有那种很黑的人，我听留洋回来的朋友说过。"

"是这么黑的吗?"

"大概....吧。"半藏没有见过。他和父亲去过一次欧洲，呆了五天，已经没太多记忆。友人口中那些描述并不具体，是怎么样的黑，有什么其他特征，他们确定这东西真的是人吗?

"如果他真的是个人，为什么和我们不一样?"源氏又问。他不是靠道听途说扩展认知的人，更不愿意被什么无聊结论打断自己抓恶魔的兴致，"这就是个恶魔，哥哥。"

半藏找来了一个神父。

神父是从一艘黑色的火轮船上下来的传教士，和美利坚来的水师提督一起在本町定居后逐步学会了当地语言。岛田家作为城下町的首富巨贾，和这人来往密切，父亲同他私交甚笃。权贵们都敬重他，逐渐地镇上一些大小事务都有必要先过问神父。他的皮肤很白，头发像结冻的棉花。当神父裹在黑色长袍里，就是一整片曝光过度的亮色光斑，小孩们很喜欢围着他，半藏也一样。那些白色皮肤的人是神奇的东西，就像欧洲运来的雕花烛台和水晶灯，又美丽又稀有。神父也和所有人不一样，但是白色是好的，不会让人联想起肮脏与邪恶。

这种对比之下他们更确定笼子里的是个恶魔了。神父抱着本圣经在恶魔边上左右查看，恶魔自顾自地缩着，脊背鼓起，腰部塌下一个显著的弧度，但这东西太黑了，很难看清楚在他做什么。

"莫里森神父，这是个恶魔吧。"源氏有点耐不住性子了，他不想要别的答案，只要确认那是个恶魔。

神父显然也没见过这种东西，支吾了一会，壮起胆子拿手去摸恶魔的头。恶魔没什么反应，甚至在神父抚摸他下巴时用半边毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了一下他的手掌。

"不像是地狱的东西。"神父谨慎地形容，"是热的，会动，有呼吸。"

"但是他是黑色的。如果不是恶魔，那至少是个怪物吧。"

"我们可以测试一下。"神父从口袋里拿出一小罐透明液体。他在胸口划了个十字，退后半步，拧开银色的瓶盖，把液体撒在了恶魔的头上。岛田兄弟赶紧凑上脑袋，他们等了一会，液体消失在黑色的毛发中，那只恶魔还是悠闲地躺在笼子里。

"这能说明什么?"半藏问。

"还不能说明什么。"神父故作镇定地从怀里掏出了另一样东西，是一根长长的银针，"恶魔都害怕银器，让我拿这个来试一下。"

"如果他害怕了就是恶魔吗?"半藏追问。

"不一定。"

"如果你用这根东西扎他，他尖叫，流血，过度疼痛死掉的话，那就证明是恶魔?"

"不是，恶魔不会流血。"莫里森解释道。

"他已经在流血了。"源氏突然说了一句，那团黑乎乎的东西把笼子边缘的几条栏杆染成了一种暗红的血渍般的颜色，大概是源氏早上把他拖进去时刮到的。很难相信这样的皮肤也会流血，还是一样的红色，他以为恶魔的血液也会像皮肤一样漆黑呢。

"那也不能证明什么。"莫里森神父又说，"这或许是恶魔附身在一个人类身体上。"

"那要怎么证明呢?用银针不停扎他，直到他不再流血就能证明他是个恶魔了吗?"①

他们三个人热烈地讨论了一会，暂时以这个结论达成了一致。莫里森顾念形象抱着大书不愿意施暴，源氏兴致盎然，接替这项任务抓着银针扎进了一个看上去像大腿的位置。恶魔猛的跳起来，哑着嗓子发出了一连窜没人听懂的音节。他挣扎得太剧烈，黑色的烟雾四面乱窜，以至于把笼子晃得翻了个个。半藏赶紧抓着弟弟的手腕后退了几步，源氏倒是不害怕，咯咯地笑着，给半藏看针尖上的血渍。

但无论如何，半藏不肯让弟弟冒险扎这个发狂的家伙第二针了。他们最终没得出结论，莫里没证明什么，也没证伪什么，于是源氏心满意足地将它暂定为一只恶魔。

这只恶魔被带回家养在了岛田家的院子里。半藏早上去听书，中午回来的时候发现笼子边围满了人。母亲的妇人朋友——那几个矜持的老处女凑成一堆挨挨挤挤往笼子里扔食物，形容猥琐的男人们围在另一边，半藏看到有人手里抓着恶魔的棕色手臂将他拖了出来。恶魔像是个温顺的动物，只是顺从地随着力道往外爬，翻了半个身又继续趴在地上打瞌睡。

那真的太像是一个人了。

正午的金色阳光把他现形成一种甜蜜光亮的棕色，削瘦得轮廓分明的一张脸，眉睫浓密濡湿。恶魔浑身湿淋淋的，在地面上沁出一滩水渍，不知道是被洒过几桶水还是被哪个尿道失灵的好事者滋了尿。

几块湿透了的黑色麻料紧贴着恶魔腰臀惊人的曲线，半藏呆滞地站在原地，从心里冒出些不情不愿的赞叹来。这是个漂亮的东西，至少比那些蓄意锻炼又故作谦逊的好色之徒和用布条勒出小腰却粉头垢面的女人都好看得多。

恶魔都是这样蛊惑人心的怪物吗?就像海妖的歌声一样。

有几只短胖的、皱缩成一团的手开始撕恶魔身上仅剩的几块面料。恶魔被那些粗暴的动作拉扯得摇摇晃晃，挣扎了起来，嘴里冒出没人听得懂的方言。他的声音和外表不一样，是个称得上好听的年轻男子的嗓音。软弱的抵抗阻止不了面料从他身上撕裂，恶魔很快不着寸缕，裸露出一身深棕色的皮肤和一只让人移不开视线的撅起的屁股，接着四周爆发出阵阵稀奇的笑声和啧啧称奇。

一个人掐住他的下颚骨迫使他转过脸来。恶魔睁着一对毛玻璃一样灰蒙蒙的眼珠 ，似乎被刺目的光线扎出了眼泪。那个人招呼他的妻子走上前，女人矫揉造作地摇摆臀部，像逗弄一条狗那样往恶魔被迫捏开的嘴里塞了两根萝卜干。恶魔蹙着眉把它吐了出来，于是男人勃然大怒，狠狠给了他一巴掌，又掐着他凹陷的两颊继续往里塞。可怜的恶魔发出了口水滚动的声音。半藏惊异于这反应多么像个被呛到的人，他想要阻止别人碰他和源氏的恶魔，又犹豫着不出声。岛田家的大少爷一直都知道，不能忤逆父亲这些有权有势的朋友。

"他是我的恶魔，不要动!"

源氏在这时出现了，围着笼子的人都被这一嗓子喊得回过头来。源氏向来最得父亲宠爱，言行举止都满溢少年人天真无知的娇纵。他从不在乎自己得罪了什么人，这没关系，他只需要尽情任性，半藏发誓以后会保护他。

"源氏，我们可帮过你不少忙。"男人讪笑着放开了恶魔的脸，如果不是肤色深，半藏能肯定那张脸上已经留下淤青了。恶魔重新把自己缩起来，两条健壮的腿并拢在怀里，臀部在日光与注视下坦然光裸着蹭地上的青草和泥灰。

"我的东西我自己会处理，叔叔为什么不回家去玩你自己的妻子呢?"源氏愤怒起来说话极尽粗俗，半藏赶紧上去补了几句礼貌的解释，可惜作用非常有限。那些看热闹的人青着脸慢慢散去了，源氏不快地撅着嘴唇，看到恶魔已经把地上那根萝卜干用舌头卷起来吞进了嘴里。十分钟前，源氏的抗争反倒成了个笑话。

"真是个小娼妓。"源氏愤愤不平地踢了他一脚，恶魔没反应。大概是流落人间不太习惯，或是失去痛觉感知障碍，他独处于自己的世界，说着没人能懂的话，对外界一切像承受天灾那样逆来顺受。

"他一点都不像恶魔，我还指望养出一只能和我一起杀人的野狗呢。"源氏抱怨道，半藏怀疑是武士后代之间的暴力游戏侵蚀了弟弟的脑子，有必要管管源氏的交际了。

他们俩重新把恶魔弄进了笼子里，半藏盯着那只浑圆丰沃的屁股，偷偷拿手捏了捏。

和母亲的红糖馒头一样，又软又粘，似乎散发着一股暖洋洋的甜味。


	2. Chapter 2

他们开始研究恶魔的伙食。

源氏给他弄来了大量的番薯、萝卜干、茶泡饭、烤味增、炒米、茎绳这些喂食下仆和宠物的食物，他根本不看，闻了闻又把头扭开了。于是他们又去找了一些荞麦、鲷鱼，还有源氏最爱的稻烧鲣鱼。

"他真是挑食，是不是想吃生肉?"源氏对半藏悄悄说，"这里没有什么家畜，我去弄点尸体过来。"

"别闹啦。"半藏阻止他，"这是西方来的恶魔，可能只是不合口胃。"半藏拜托他留洋的朋友给他带来赫尔松的鱼子酱、山羊奶酪、蔬菜沙拉、鱼露、橄榄。最后还是源氏拿肉饼暴力塞进他嘴里才勉强解决了恶魔的伙食问题——他大概只是没有吃饭这个概念。

恶魔迷迷糊糊地咀嚼剁碎的熟肉，看起来依然是个食欲不振的虚弱模样。源氏念念不忘想要给他喂食带血生肉，还说如果恶魔愿意帮他杀人他愿意把自己的肉给恶魔吃。

源氏带有相当大的自毁倾向，没人发现，他只对哥哥说，有时请求半藏伤害他，或是趁人不注意在自己身上割出伤口。半藏常年困在不得随意杀人的家族戒律中，每日砍木桩幻想手刃敌人。他迷恋血腥与破坏，难免经受不了诱惑同胞弟躲在小屋里划开他细嫩的皮肤，但半藏不想因为这些不必要的欲望伤害自己的弟弟，偶尔的互相帮助也只是害怕源氏忍耐不住，哪天就把自己送给了食人爱好者。

"小疯子。"半藏骂他，"我不会让别人吃你。乖乖待在家，别和那些脏兮兮的变态们混在一起。"

*

很快整个镇里的人都知道岛田家的孩子们抓到了一只恶魔。最先爆发的是恐慌，那些流年不利的政客、生意亏本的商人、患有生殖隐疾的的性变态和老婆出轨的矮小老头都声称是岛田家藏起的恶魔让他们倒了大霉。他们围在院子外日夜吵闹，想要把这个西方恶魔祭给神明。

半藏冲进屋里的时候恶魔被麻绳吊在屋子的正中央，源氏正把一根尾巴塞进他的屁股里。

恶魔扭动着，拼命挣开身上的绳索，反倒被磨出了血色的擦痕。他嘴里呜呜乱叫，鼓起的棕色胸脯和手臂都被勒出一道道的细线。而那只饱满的屁股湿漉漉的，被捏在源氏手里。它往下流透明的粘液，糊满了源氏两条手臂。

半藏没见过这阵仗，呆立了一会儿，问源氏在干什么。

"按住他，哥哥。"源氏兴奋地举着尾巴朝半藏挥舞，他这才看清尾巴底端连接着一根巨大的红色人造阳具。

半藏从前面用双手按住恶魔挣动不已的胯骨。他比自己高大很多，肉体丰硕健美、有一对肥大的乳房和热腾腾的大腿，恶魔因疼痛而起的汗水和呼吸灼热地落在从不与人靠近的岛田长子身上，褐色的胸脯被迫震颤着挤压半藏的锁骨，大腿蹭着半藏的衣襟。他低垂下来的巨大阴茎在少年两腿之间，而岛田长子用他胯间鼓起的弧度偷偷顶住恶魔赤裸滑腻的大腿。

那根亵渎神明的腰肢就在他手里。

岛田半藏的心跳得快要爆炸了 。

"他还不够像恶魔。"半藏几乎听不见源氏在说什么，"我得让他变得更像一个西方恶魔一点，就不会再有人从我们手里抢走他了!"

半藏帮弟弟分开了他的两条腿。白色的、浅黄色的绳索向下，向下，向下，嵌进深色的皮肉里，半藏盯着那些勒痕、灯光下深陷的乳沟、细弱的腰肢，恶魔的喉咙里发出嘶嘶的悲鸣。在某一瞬间，他全身痉挛着绷紧了。半藏看到他两腿之间留下一线粘稠的红色。

"搞定了。"源氏摆弄着那条用小牛皮做的黑色尾巴。他年纪小小就有了生杀特权，此时沉浸在一种造物者特有的满足感里，"还有恶魔角，哥哥，我们得把它们缝上去。"

岛田半藏永远不会拒绝他的弟弟。

他们折腾完这一切已经是傍晚，今天门外的纷乱愚民暂且告一段落。不过暂时的和平，父亲不会允许他们这样长久地养着一只恶魔。源氏粗鲁地用黑羽双层绘纹的小袖擦额头上的汗，叉着腰得意地绕着恶魔转圈，草鞋上洁白的穗子都给弄脏了。半藏倚在门边，就着夕阳炫目的金红色看自己满手的血。他感到一阵茫茫升起的幸福。

"哥哥快过来看。"

半藏报以微笑:"我都看过了。"

那个黑色的巨大的东西，还被吊在原地。他已经不挣扎了，低着头，奄奄一息地喘气，黑色尾巴垂在两腿之间，两只歪歪扭扭的山羊角在脑袋上摇晃着。

被捡到这里来真是个灾难，半藏这样想，很快他的思绪又到了今天的晚餐上。

"源氏，今天有松山拌饭。"他拍了拍源氏的肩膀，接触到一把突出的骨骼。弟弟还是个什么都不懂的小孩，快乐得像只小麻雀，没必要把自己奇怪的忧虑思想传输给他。

"哇。"源氏蹦了起来，差点叫地上恶魔流出的血滑倒。

"小心。"半藏对他伸出手。

"我们走吧哥哥。"

这么个东西，他大概会快就会玩腻了。


	3. Chapter 3

恶魔好像是病了。

原本他就懒懒散散，这一阵更是濒死一般不动弹。源氏发现他体温高得吓人，又臭烘烘的，就找来凉水一通猛泼。恶魔昏昏沉沉，抖得更厉害了。还是半藏急急忙忙叫了个医生过来，才处理了脑袋上因拙劣的缝补工艺导致的发炎问题。

此刻它又兀自在笼子里陷入了昏睡。恶魔怎么会生病呢?半藏没法理解，他想找机会再去求教莫里森，并为终于找到借口探望美丽的神父感到高兴。

几天后，父亲要求他们处理这个西方恶魔。

"他是我的!我不会把他送出去!"源氏挥舞着他的佩刀挡在笼子前大喊大叫，被父亲拎着后领关进了房间。但这起了作用，父亲暂且不打算杀掉恶魔。

"半藏，看好你弟弟和这个东西。"

"我会的，父亲。"

半藏凝视笼子里安稳坐着的恶魔，他永远是一副浑然不觉的模样。不知道发生了什么，即将发生什么，他人在对他做什么，过得好或是过得坏，他只像条野狗一样对生死苦痛泰然承受。

岛田半藏何尝不是这样呢?除了承受，他们什么都做不了。无知有时候是种幸福，至少能对世间一切怀抱善意。

年轻的岛田少主无病呻吟了一会。

"现在你只有我了。"

恶魔被拉出院子，和笼子一起安置在一个高台上。半藏远远看着父亲的仆人们用红绳把他捆起来，七八个流汗的男人围着他，压制住恶魔的挣扎。那些油腻腥臭的手抚摸恶魔的乳头和腿根，拧着他手臂关节和膝盖把他拗成一个几近挨操的姿势。红绳一圈圈嵌进棕色的软肉里，就像摆弄一盘垂死挣扎的活鱼。人们拥挤着围成圈观赏新鲜的恶魔。起初没有人敢靠得太近，他们远远地吐口水，骂骂咧咧，指手画脚。眼看这个黑漆漆的庞然大物毫无反抗，一动不动，就有人大着胆子用手拉了把恶魔的尾巴。

只因为这个动作——一阵电流划过半藏衣摆下的阴茎，它颤动着，随着恶魔抗拒的挣动弹跳起来。

疼痛是美妙的事。他知道那东西的屁眼现在红肿发炎，一动就流血，而反抗只会激起更加暴力的镇压。所谓的精彩场面总是归因于一触即发的矛盾与争斗——恶魔愤怒地嚎叫了一声，迎面挨了一道破空而来的马鞭。

恶魔被打得摔到笼子的另一边。他挡住自己受伤的手臂，脖子上鼓起青筋，喉咙里发出低哑的咕噜声。这东西一反平日温顺的常态，在疼痛中意外的烈性，脾气暴躁，不肯放弃挣扎，过了一会又反扑过来。可不管怎样他总是躲不过那几道鞭子，专业的刑讯人站在他左右，用一只手就可以在恶魔光滑的皮肤上留下血痕和肿伤。

半藏坐在石板上，冷着脸看完美的深色皮肤破败、撕裂，一点点被血污染成又脏又湿的模样。再过一会，他就能射在裤子里。但岛田少主依然是冷酷的，只有脸上肌肉微微抽搐，你走进了会发现他短暂僵直的脊背，然而这些细微的变化很快就会过去，没人发现威风凛凛的岛田半藏像小时候尿床那样弄脏了自己的裤子。

这是一出不加收敛的妓院特别表演剧目，把一个赤裸的处女关在笼子里，绑住，羞辱，被不怀好意的目光窥探全身，被鞭梢和下流的口哨生逼得无处可逃。

他甚至不会感到羞耻。

那只无意识扭动的肉感屁股夹着妓女专用的假阳物和长长的黑色尾巴在两根栏杆中央蹭来挤去，他的屁眼因突如其来的疼痛和警惕不住收缩，也让牛皮尾巴摇摆不止。他不知道有多少人看着他，用什么样的眼神，怀着什么样的欲望和仇恨，恶魔愚蠢易怒，是淫荡又肮脏的生物，他很好地诠释了这一点。

半藏只确定一件事。源氏捡来的这个东西，会变得很受欢迎。

接下来的几天，恶魔越来越避免不了这些折磨，他总被吊起来在烈日和暴雨里展览示众。源氏因为玩具被抢走歇斯底里了好一阵子，哭闹撒泼无效，最后也安静了下来。小孩很容易厌倦一个宠物，源氏养不过一个月的猫狗，总是会在宠物习惯优渥生活后放生或任由它们饿死烂掉，把原来准备精致的餐点和宠物起居废弃一边。那些屁颠屁颠跑回来的最遭人厌恶，不如杀掉干净，最后总是半藏负责处理源氏厌倦了的活物。恶魔不过是个大了点的宠物罢了，没什么特殊的。每天大人们开展血腥的宗教审判时，源氏偷溜出去找他的浪人朋友，半藏就趴在墙头看恶魔。

人们对着他颐指气使，张着不停变换形状的嘴吱哇乱叫，表情狰狞怪异，时而哭，时而笑，横飞的唾液在阳光直射下飞溅到恶魔身上。恶魔永远安静地忍受苦难，像基督教里一尊血淋淋的美丽雕像。

半藏听不清他们在说什么，无非是些大大小小的倒霉事——谁死了父亲、被丈夫打掉了孩子、被兄弟抢走了遗产、失足摔断了腿，总归是因为这么一只恶魔害他们如此不幸。这些人殴打他，踢他柔软的胸腹，扯他的尾巴和羊角、踩踏他粗大的阴茎，在他深深凹陷的腰窝里尿出来，以此享受苟活下来的尊严与价值。他们不再需要报复谁，不再需要杀人泄愤，踢路边的乞丐，回家殴打自己的妻子和孩子出气，他们都可以心满意足地回家。晚餐枯燥无味的萝卜干似乎更容易下咽了，在干平日里不堪入目的糠糟之妻时，他们难得地感受到了自己的男子气概。他们回想着白天羞辱恶魔的英雄豪气，幸福地躺进臭烘烘的草堆里，期待更加美好的明天。

每次展览结束，半藏不得不清洗他，喂他吃药，重新缝补被扯破的头皮和羊角，简单处理伤口，好让他不至于病死。恶魔睡在坚硬的笼子里，在黑暗中苟缩着，常常剧烈颤抖，像个重病患者那样咳嗽。半藏半夜里爬起来，扔给他一张毯子。

他活不多久了。

或者说回到地狱里去。

那里应该比这里好很多。

"不管怎么样，这也是你活着的价值。"半藏这样说。自从恶魔来了本町，这里变得和平多了。

恶魔跪坐在栏杆前用他毛玻璃似得眼珠看半藏，叽里咕噜说了两句什么。半藏突然觉得那些句子有些像莫里森神父和洋人说的话，可谁知道是不是所有的洋文都听起来近似呢。

"学点日文吧。"半藏一字一顿念了一遍自己的名字，"半藏。"

恶魔没理会他，半藏自顾自又念了两遍，也不管他有没有听懂，回屋去睡了。


	4. Chapter 4

莫里森神父说他听不懂那些句子。

"恶魔的低语，有时候听起来就像天使的声音。但无论如何，那都是来自地狱的不洁之声。"

神父讲话保持一种八风不动的轻声细语，神情淡然，目光四散，像在给自己念一首没有韵脚的烂诗。

半藏没听懂:"你作为神的使者，不该通灵吗?"

"神的使者也可能会受到蛊惑，我首先的义务是避免你们遭到恶魔蛊惑。"

"他能蛊惑什么?他只是野生动物，连话都不太会说。"

莫里森微笑着俯下身来摸了摸孩子的头，胸前的金色十字架垂荡下来磕到了半藏的下巴。半藏直挺挺地没有躲开。

神父说:"保持警惕，孩子。等你发现了，就来不及了。"

只可惜没有哪个胆大包天的少年武士会受这种威胁，危险总是让他们更加亢奋。半藏瞪着恶魔，敲击着笼子想要他开口说两句话——也可能是想要在心爱的神父面前表现一些什么。可恶魔不但不配合，反而蓄意作对。他陷入初见时的沉默，化作一团自我封闭的黑色烟雾。

恶魔似乎对莫里森警觉且敌意，他目露凶光，喉咙里止不住发出嘶嘶的声响，和一只备战状态的公猫无异。

半藏气急败坏地踢了脚笼子:"喂，说话，神父会帮你。"

十分钟的尝试无效后，半藏放弃了。他没法花太多时间在恶魔身上，每天念书、训练，参加家族议会，会见父亲中意的小姐们，处理父亲情妇们的烂摊子，照看时常无影无踪的弟弟和外面的暴民，无穷无尽的日常活动榨干了他的精力。前几天几个脱蕃浪人们杀死了父亲一个油商朋友，同时也是侯府家的大人，他不得不陷入了跟随调查的任务中。

可他还想要学点洋文。

半藏问莫里森神父要了一本棕红封皮的大书，从前往后看了几页，又从后往前看，止不住地想要打瞌睡，于是把它扔在了一边，提着佩刀跑去了训练场。

这时已经到了初春，空气依旧雾气蒙蒙，被海风熏染得像结冻一般冷酷。大地孤独而荒凉，脚底下的灰黑色泥土却早已探出了绿色的苗头，顺着血液和杀戮的方向飞快蔓延。

半藏双手握着佩刀，对着直立的木桩一顿猛砍乱劈，口中念念有词。他试图练成一刀深入骨髓的刀法，但因年纪尚小力量不足，迟迟不得要领。

傍晚的时候源氏找来了。

"哥哥的神道无念流练得像小鸡啄米似的。"

"一只从不训练的小麻雀倒是来质疑我的剑法?"半藏摘下护具，把长发重新扎了一遍。源氏像是刚从哪个妓女床上下来，头发蓬乱，少年圆润的脸颊网着一层晕红。他的肩上挂着不合尺寸的黑羽绘纹外套，胡乱扎着松散的腰带笑嘻嘻地倚在门边，朝半藏招了招手。

"我有更重要的事情。哥哥，过来。"他压低声音，神神秘秘的。每个小孩都这样，踩到一只蚂蚁都以为发现了天大的秘密。半藏笑着配合了他。

"哦?是什么。"

训练场边的枯枝被半藏砍得七七八八，源氏拉着他的衣袖踩着零落的树枝一路小跑。他们穿过庭院来到关恶魔的笼子边，源氏给他看正趴着睡觉的恶魔。

"看。"

这场景太正常不过，半藏一时不知道看哪 。他的视线敷衍地到处扫了一会，余光瞥见源氏撅着嘴想要发脾气才认真地集中了注意力。这下他看到了。有两块薄薄的骨头从恶魔背上深色的皮肤里长出来，形状丑恶，小小的皱缩在一起，就像肩胛骨飞出了多余的皮肉，或者被打断的肋骨长错了方向，夹着初生的粉红色肉末探出脑袋。而恶魔焉巴巴的，依旧是那副半死不活的可怜样。他的伤还没好，每天又添新伤，这几根新长出的骨头八成也呆不了几天就会断掉。

"是翅膀对吧?恶魔是不是马上要变成大恶魔了。他会不会马上杀掉我们和镇上所有人?"源氏永远是一副兴奋过度的聒噪模样，他巴不得这一天提早到来呢。

"不会的，别胡说。"半藏应了一句。不过是个恶魔而已。

虽然这么说，恶魔的变化引起了岛田长子的警惕。整个三到四月里，半藏开始格外关注这只长翅膀的畜生，用粗长的铁链锁牢他的四肢，加固笼子，搬进坚固的地下室，在外落锁。岛田长子永远谨慎过度，他做完一切，摆出训练有素的半边笑容，像什么都没发生过一样去练剑了。

源氏久违地对这东西重燃了兴趣，每天准时向半藏汇报进度，今天那对翅膀长大了多少，张开了几寸，胫骨多粗，皮肉变成了什么颜色。半藏近日忙于帮助父亲处理一些不太干净的生意，把恶魔扔给了源氏，再三嘱咐不要把他冻死或饿死。脱蕃浪人们逃走了，听传闻和岛田家有所勾结，他又前往调查谣言出头，一时耳朵里传进了许多乱七八糟的消息。

他听到有人在谈论他们的恶魔了。

"不务正业。"岛田半藏发表见解。

恶魔和猫狗一样是项娱乐活动，花费过多经历只会惰怠身心。半藏不喜欢有人谈论他的东西，弟弟也好，恶魔也好，长舌的人总会死于多嘴。他跑去地下室找源氏，进门就听到一些叽叽咕咕的苟合声。这有些出乎意料。脸颊的温度不受控制地冲上来——半藏猛的挺直脊背，待脑门窜上的热度重新平复，回头关了门。

不是说半藏不知道那是什么，他是个严肃庄重的人。他禁欲，修行，习武，纵欲过度会损害刀刃的锋利以及武者的坚定，岛田家的人该敬重自己的名节。

半藏从不试图限制源氏什么。岛田半藏是个必须正确的人，岛田源氏却可以做一切错误的事——长子偷偷地纵容、庇护着这些错误。他们是对方阴暗面与控制欲的出口，这唯一一点自由、美妙的罪恶，行凶作恶的体验，半藏会从他邪恶的幼弟身上获取。

"源氏!"半藏远远地喊了一声，他往屋里走了几步，苟合声停止了。他看到一只白花花肉鼓鼓的屁股对着他，不由地生起气来，不是关于苟合，而是愤恨于这个小蠢货毫无警戒到拿背后对着没锁的门。

"哥哥......"

源氏的嗓音带着他常年虚度光阴的懒散和惰性，绵长且松弛，像被蜂蜜喂养长大的小姘妇。他转过头，朝兄长眨了眨眼，绿色的额发被汗水打落下来。

一根浅粉色的阴茎正插在一个深棕色的屁股里。柔软肥大的肉块上布满了红色的擦痕和一些干涸的浅黄色结块，它们被源氏前往撞击的胯骨边上不停散落的雀羽绘纹衣摆蹭到红肿，击打出有节奏的波浪。

源氏把那只黑色的畜生卡在了笼门上，上半身挨挨挤挤地塞进小笼子里，只有一只夹紧的大屁股和两条粗壮的腿大张着，驴似的趴在外头。半藏终于看到了他背上的东西，那是一对翅膀，货真价实的，羽翼丰满，雪白巨大的翅膀。那是多么神圣又令人恐惧的东西，格格不入地长在一只下贱的棕色恶魔身上。笼子里的上半身被过大的翅膀挤压得不太舒服，在身后的陌生阴茎插入时徒劳扇动了几下。这个行为导致粗大的羽毛一片片卡进笼子的狭小缝隙里，更加难受的不上不下，而翅膀根部被源氏用红色的粗绳以捆螃蟹的手法绑成了待宰家畜的模样。

恶魔用手肘艰难抵着地面想往前爬动，脑袋低垂，嘴里呜呜乱叫。山羊角伪造的恶魔标识还好笑地悬挂在他脑袋两侧，因为剧烈挣扎一高一度插进铁笼边角缝里，看起来倒很是另类。

"一只天使，哥哥!"源氏终于操累了，把自己拔出来，放下衣摆系上腰带，神情依旧雀跃不已，"我第一次操一只天使。"

所谓的天使把流血又流水的屁股缩进去了一点，但它还是太大，卡在源氏以他的腰肢为尺寸开的小洞上。它把两条腿蜷起，胡乱地扒拉了一阵笼子无果，也就认命了。半藏没见过这样软弱的天使——不是说他有见过第二只天使，可神的使者不该是个斗士吗?

他打心里瞧不起这种东西。

"哥哥不来试试吗?"

半藏几乎是惊恐地后退了一步，因为胯下那突然而来又无可阻挡的热流和令人厌恶的肮脏念头。他是个武士，不会迷恋西洋的淫秽造物——而一只被玷污的天使，他不知道该怎么办。

"不。"

"为什么?他要比很多妓女好，他有只漂亮又紧的屁股，还有毛茸茸的翅膀，卖到妓院应该会是最贵的那一种。"源氏保持着他一贯天真无邪的野蛮，半藏对此有些无奈。

"别再做这种事了。"

"就因为他长翅膀吗?"

"你没有让别人操过他吧。"

"暂时还没有，但我想让朋友们见见他的，好东西不该一起分享吗?"

"别闹啦，源氏，我们把他交给莫里森神父吧。"

"我不要!"源氏一下拔高了嗓音，"这是我的，我不信任莫里森，他是个洋人，洋人都不是好东西。"

这话就有点不妙了。半藏对源氏管得太放松，那只贫乏的小脑袋在无所管教里不知道被外面的妓女和浪人们污染成了什么样，一旦自己闲下来，一定好好看住他。可能得杀掉源氏那些狐朋狗友才行——半藏暗暗下了决定。

"源氏，你要相信....."

"我不管!"

"好吧，只是看住他，别传出去了。"

源氏见半藏没有坚持要把他的恶魔送出去，又开心了起来，兴致勃勃地想给宠物打点新的标识:"天使是有自己的名字的吧。"

"那得是有名的天使才行。"

"有哪些有名的天使呢?"源氏问。

"嗯....."半藏回忆着，"路西法，米迦勒，拉斐尔，加百列....."他停顿了一下，突然意识到为什么会觉得那天恶魔晚上对他说的话像一句莫里森神父嘴里熟悉的洋文。

"加百列。"半藏说，"应该是这个。"


	5. Chapter 5

这不影响他们的生活。捕捉到一只天使和捕捉到一只恶魔没有什么区别，观赏用品依旧被关在笼子里，接受每日三顿的喂食以及一时兴起的操弄。开始他抗拒得很厉害，逐渐的他就知道这些事情与每日饮食睡眠一样无法拒绝。适应权霸，适应你的无能，人生就是这样，何况一头牲畜。不过是疼痛与不适，他已经忍受了如此漫长的没有自由与同情的生活，还有什么是不能忍受的呢?这里没人信仰上帝，一对天使翅膀生在荒凉又野蛮的小镇，只能增添更多的苦难。

天使挤在小笼子里，佝偻着翅膀，缩手缩脚，像只怀孕的老母鸡。

半藏和父亲商量着不再带他出去游街，故而恶魔少遭受了一些毒打与凌辱，原先的旧伤在几天后愈合成崭新光洁的肌肤。

海岛湿热的夏季正式来临。天气好的时候，半藏会把笼子盖打开，用铁链捆住他的四肢。天使慢吞吞直起身体，姿态慵懒地展开那对雪白巨大的翅膀，刮起一阵旋风——就在一瞬间，蜷缩的飞羽快速张开，强健的胫骨带动尺骨划出大半个弧度，一身深棕色的皮肤被阳光镀上蜂蜜般的金色——像天神一样呢。

半藏从前可不会这么想。

接着恶魔放松下来，把张开的翅膀晾在笼子两侧的铁网上，阖着眼睛晒太阳。时而有蚊虫坐落于羽翼上，它们才会扇动几下。一瞬间的战斗姿态褪去，他又变回了一只长翅膀的怪胎——比甩尾巴赶苍蝇的老水牛好不了多少。

半藏心里涌起一股难以明说的失望。

趁着稍微清闲一点的正午，院子里的仆人们围起来观赏巨翅恶魔。因为源氏不喜欢别人碰他的天使，他们也只敢远远地看，用露骨的视线猥亵那具古怪又香艳的深色肉体。他肩胛骨上美丽的白色翅膀，做工粗劣的牛皮尾巴，歪斜在脑袋两段的羊角，滑腻的皮肤蒸腾着夏季炎酷的湿气——看啊，一个多么怪异的天使恶魔杂交。他的双腿张开，肉感的屁股挤在栏杆上，粗大的阴茎低垂着，派不上什么用场——孤陋寡闻的仆人从未见过如此肉欲的身体，女人们已然挪不开视线。

活着是一件难事，忍受毫无爱意与技巧可言的丈夫对她们来说就像天使忍受必要的性侵犯，这成了一项日常工作。弱者没法要求什么，只残留隐蔽的小心思苟存下来，更造就出猥琐卑劣的品性。要是半藏不管好这只天使，天一黑就有一群女人会用她们的阴道来强奸他吧。

“他不穿衣服不合礼数。”

“我喜欢他不穿。漂亮的屁股不需要拿东西挡着，女人的奶子也只有露出来的时候最好看。”

“只有畜生才不穿衣服。”半藏凝视着天使，“我们就像把妓女放进了院子里，总有人心猿意马，不思工作。”

但半藏终归没让他穿衣服，源氏的喜好总在一切决定里占大部分比重，他自己也方便光明正大地用冷漠的眼神加入意淫的队伍里，每天定时弄脏自己的裤子，又偷偷回去洗干净。这几天他找女人的频率急剧上升，但总也不敢真的对这只畜生出手——他从心底认为这是错误的。

"加百列。"半藏操着蹩脚的口音试着喊他的名字，"我叫半藏。"

恶魔偶尔会有那么一点回应，不知道是因为这个名字还是恼人的飞虫。他昏昏欲睡，不再说话，仿佛那天晚上所有的交流都是少年困顿之下的一个灼热梦境。

梦里天使对他张开双腿，那对巨翅因为性交的动作颤颤巍巍笼住两人。

"松永先生的行程被人透露了出去。还有什么别的可能呢，只有岛田家的人。"

半藏从一旁的瞌睡中惊醒，他低着头一言不发。炎热包围了他们，木质地板被衣襟漏出的汗液浸染了一小摊水渍，潮湿与虫鸣在脑边嗡嗡盘旋。天使从眼前消失了。

"你查过松永身边的仆人了吗?"

"死了三个，逃了一个，第二天夜里被发现砍断了四肢失血而死。"

"栽给那个倒霉鬼。"

"那么我们这儿的内鬼要怎么处置?"

"半藏，你的意思呢。"

冷不丁被点名的半藏抬起了头。

"岛田家不会出内鬼。"应对此类问题他训练有素，无论如何都不会表现失常。

三年前，父亲要求他旁听事务。比他原先想象的无聊多了，无非是种种纠纷，丢了的去抢回来，抢不回来的就杀回来。岛田半藏精于暗杀，但父亲从不让他做这些真刀真枪的活计。他总是被派去调查一番，明面上装模作样吓唬对方，到了晚上，那些该拔刀的血腥任务，从来都轮不到他。

他没法真正成为一个武士。

"半藏，去查一下。"

果然。

"是。"

父亲又补了一句:"去管管源氏，别和那些浪人走得太近了。"

岛田半藏二十一岁那年拿到了神道无念流免许皆传的特许，远远算不得少年成名的战斗天才，但他优秀、稳定、正确、一丝不苟、从不犯错。

相比起来，岛田源氏要让人捉摸不透的多。

但岛田半藏了解他的弟弟。

这会他又跳到树上去捉麻雀，一头绿油油的毛发在树丛里忽隐忽现。半藏站在树下，被摇下一头湿漉漉的绿叶。他甩了甩头发，压着声音喊了声源氏。

"怎么了哥哥?"源氏窸窸窣窣地探出半个绿脑袋。

"你对松永先生怎么看?"

源氏眨巴着眼挂在树枝上，热风从他左边宽大的衣袖灌进去，又从右边出来:"我很佩服松永先生。他总是讨厌谁就杀掉他们，看到有钱有势的人就能变成好朋友。像他这样有本事的可不多。"源氏叹了口气，眼泪汪汪，语调里倒听不出几分同情，"真可怜。"

他能懂什么呢?

源氏不过还是一个什么都搞不清楚的孩子。整个世界对他来说是个游乐场，杀人抢劫是对是错，对源氏来说都是无关紧要的问题。他永远这样就好了。

源氏很快就转移了注意力，并以永恒过度的热情发出邀请:"哥哥，你想试试他的嘴吗?"

*

半藏把麻绳缠到恶魔脑后，打了个结，又打了第二个。

"他会不会带着病呢?"半藏忧心忡忡地凝视那对巨大的翅膀，覆羽的手感柔软细密，好比一只毛发旺盛的家禽，"源氏，他会不会和鸡鸭一样带着畜生的病?"

"放心啦，哥哥，他也是人啊。"源氏懒散地扯着自己的腰带，"他比妓女干净多了。谁能干一只天使呢?"

加百列的嘴唇被一只铁环顶开了。他不适地呜咽了几声，半藏注意到他蠕动的喉头，在源氏插进被迫大张的口腔时剧烈震颤了一下。源氏为宠物造了好几个方便取乐的笼子，好把他吊起来，捆在木板上，卡在好几条铁栏杆的缝隙里，将四肢弯折起来分别锁在背后和身前，只把脑袋和屁股露在外面供人享用。他像只上烤架的天鹅被串在铁杆之间，乳缝被红绳卡住挤压起来，好让那两只肉感丰沃的奶子更容易被随意抚摸——乳晕上还留着几个清晰可见的带血牙印。半藏不知道源氏平日里是怎么带朋友玩宠物的，他走上前站在源氏身后，帮幼弟挽起那些到处乱甩的衣襟，就像小时候照顾撒尿一样替他扶正阴茎。源氏乱糟糟的脑袋四处作乱，幼小赤裸的屁股激烈地前后顶撞，暴露在裙摆掀起的气流里。

半藏搂住幼弟的腰，轻轻把下颚向前抵在少年光裸的肩膀上。

"我知道你想要。"源氏白得像团棉花。他意有所指地用臀部蹭了蹭哥哥鼓胀起来的位置——源氏从小就爱在性交时靠着哥哥，"真的不试试吗....."

"不，源氏。"半藏拒绝，"我不会去做任何错误的事，这是你的权利。"

可怜的巨翅畜生，努力试着挣脱翅膀上的麻绳和胸口缠绕的铁链，最后也只是紧闭双眼，让源氏把精液射进他嘴里。半藏从背后抱住突然绷紧的弟弟，怀里的身体抽搐着，然后柔软下来。四五年前他们就习惯这么做，半藏负责观察源氏看上的第一个女孩，在他们交合的当晚替他脱掉衣物，教导他怎么行动——那之前半藏有过为数不多的几次性交经验，那些经历并不愉快，不过是父亲认为一个男人到了年纪所必须经历的流程。

但用于教导幼弟，足够了。

源氏松了一口气，绕到天使身后，一把拔下那根牛皮尾巴，就着微张的肉穴又插了进去。

那玩意猛的痉挛起来，饱满的胸部挺起，拉长脖颈，肩胛骨带动双翼绷紧，半藏赶紧稳住捆着他的半个笼子。天使挣扎了一阵，嘴里漏出艰难的呛咳声和一些粘稠的白色体液，源氏拔出来了。

岛田家娇纵的幼子光着腿收拢衣襟，笑嘻嘻地问哥哥讨自己的腰带。半藏走上前，看到撅着的棕色屁眼里流出浊黄的尿液，源氏只想在天使屁股里撒个尿而已。

"源氏。"半藏责怪地啧了一声。

"哥哥你不懂，他很享受这个的。我碰到的大多数妓女也都喜欢用尻接贵族公子一泡尿。"源氏兴致盎然地拍了拍半藏的肩膀，"哥哥太无聊了，该多出去玩一玩。"

水渍沿着加百列两腿内侧的肌理线条顺势流下，半藏看了一会儿才意识到那不是源氏的，天使也跟着尿了出来，把两条被红绳弯折捆死的大腿沾得水光泛滥。尿液划过小腿和踝骨，在身下滴了一小滩水渍。

莫里森神父见到这样被操出尿来的天使会怎么想呢?也许这真的只是个爽得屎尿齐下的带翅牲口而已。

"哥哥，我想带他出去走走，看看青叶枫的新叶。"源氏这会又变成了一个陷入恋爱的年轻人，满嘴甜蜜又天真的蠢话。

"你还真当这东西是妻子了?别出去，就在院子里看吧。在他眼里哪里的叶子都差不多吧。"

源氏还想装可怜反抗，半藏制止了他。

岛田半藏唤了两个女仆过来收拾烂摊子，背着弓出了门。松永的摊子，又被砸到了他头上。

*

"像是萨摩人的刀法。"半藏说，"快，狠，毫无技法，俗不可耐。"

半藏出身于正规的武道场，刀法讲究精巧、美妙，看不得萨摩藩浪人那些下三滥的功利刀法，示现流属于毫无讲究一心拼命的流派，便于模仿，纯靠本能与力量杀人，还不如杀猪的屠夫。

松永的仆人已然变成了一些难看的肉块，来人带着把好刀，却没相应的力量，看得出有些部位是准确地切了两三次才切断。第一刀就砍在脸上，后面几刀因刀柄和刀口粘上脂肪与血浆而导致战绩不佳。刺客像是对残肢和断口有奇特信仰似的，急功近利，气急败坏。

虽说瞧不起，半藏也敬佩那种力量，如果有机会，他也想在谁身上试一刀——砍成两段。

这事对于他就算完了，接下来自有家族内部刺客去处理。半藏最多砍砍木桩——他已经能把木桩砍断了，而人的骨头又有多硬呢，他真想挑战一下。半藏想到了天使——可源氏会伤心的吧，还是再等一等，找个机会去外面杀点人。

半藏傍晚回去，看到天使已经被收拾妥当睡下了。一只巨大的棕色畜生可怜巴巴地蜷着翅膀挤在角落里，半藏都难得地生出了一丝怜悯。不过这怜悯就像吹过脸的微风那样不值一分，稍纵即逝，对谁都无法产生任何影响。他扔下一些鱼饼，又站在笼外等了一会，天使抬头废力看了他一眼又重新闭上，没有再说话。

这头畜生好像又发烧了。得找个医生把他裂开的屁股治一治。就这么，天使又熬过了一个秋冬。

来年开春的第六日，父亲被暗杀了。死得不太美观，被当头连砍了八刀，脑组织溅了一地一墙。

半藏茫然坐在主席上，四面围着父亲的各个属下，有不真实的剥离感。他并不为一个从不付出感情的人悲伤，甚至有了些许自由降临的错觉。一只鸟飞出了牢笼，一柄刀到了出鞘的时刻。他真的自由了吗?那些老家伙会听他的吗?他们在说什么?他该找谁寻仇?他能保护源氏了吗?他可以出去杀人了吗?

半藏环视了喧闹不止的人群一圈，暗暗定下了日后需要处理掉的几个对象。但如今还是要忍一忍，也盼源氏不要闹出什么乱子。

说到源氏，院子里突然地吵闹了起来。半藏刷得直起身，像逃离什么一样提着刀飞快跑出了沉默而封闭的会议室。

他差点被地上流出的一摊肠子滑倒。

"源氏!"半藏喊了一声，没人应，于是他又喊了一声。

"源氏!"

一地的尸体。应该说，尸块。

没有四肢健全的东西在地上，每一个人都缺斤少两，这个没了手，那个没了半个脑袋，残缺的大块躯干还像脱水的死鱼一样抽搐着，底下屎尿横流。半藏右手握刀，沿着残肢和内脏的方向一路走过，见到没死透的就在胸口捅上一刀好让他们尽快保持安静。岛田半藏总是处理源氏留下的烂摊子，游戏结下的仇家，他睡过的心怀不轨的妓女，摸过他大腿的好色老头，给他灌迷药的富婆，他闹掰了的狐朋狗友，他没彻底砍死的人以及他们的亲人。半藏太习惯做这些了——所有人都觊觎源氏，然而永远没有人能伤害他的弟弟。

这会源氏又因为不知所谓的理由大开杀戒了。

他必定是出离愤怒，从前源氏不会把人砍成这样。断肢切口并不漂亮，毕竟源氏的力气还不如半藏呢。一刀切不下来，得两刀，三刀，他得憋足了气——

半藏停下脚步，砍断一个连着半截的气管。

"把这些都收拾一下。"他吩咐仆人们，"别留下一片血渍，下午我来检查。"

*

岛田半藏找到弟弟的时候他正奋力拔一片天使翅尖的飞羽。地上撒了好几片巨大的白色羽毛，根部还渗着血。卡在笼子里的天使被他压在身下，疼得缩进角落，像只落难的天鹅不停拍打翅膀。源氏嘴里念念有词地怒骂出声，鼻尖通红，奋力睁大双眼憋住两汪摇摇欲坠的眼泪。

——这至少比杀仆人出气好多了，半藏一时不知道该不该阻止他。

"源氏，你在发什么疯?"

"有人在他翅膀上射精了!"


	6. Chapter 6

源氏一句话喊得破了音。他拎起天使手腕上的铁链，以一种居高临下的权贵姿态，劈头给了他一拳。他的受害者被打到偏了几公分，撞上栏杆。

作为报复，加百列朝他呲了牙。

即便半藏眼疾手快把弟弟拉开，源氏的手掌上还是留下了半个牙印。他都快忘了，这是只不开化的野生动物，有攻击性，还可能带着牲口的病。加百列的犬齿很尖利，在源氏雪白的手背上留下两条野蛮的血痕。半藏焦躁地吩咐身后的仆人喊医生过来，源氏倒是毫无紧迫感地笑了起来。

岛田幼子棕色的眼珠在阳光下愉快地眯起。他伸出舌尖吮干劲手背上的血珠，又用另一只手靠近了天使的脸颊。笼里的畜生瞪着敌人，半藏几乎能从中感受出与人类极其相似的愤恨与杀意。他护犊似得，一手死死抓着源氏的肩膀，从背后拔出佩刀。

世上的动物都是自私而记仇的物种。一旦你们不再是友好共存的相处关系，就做到彻底，赶尽杀绝，令它畏惧温顺，就像驯服野马成为坐骑。保留野兽的恶习，不如留给一条狗生吃主人的权力。

源氏倒是浑然不觉，巴不得他的狗能成为食人的饿狼:"这样才像我的天使啊。"他抚摸加百列的眼皮，"为什么别人碰你，你都不反抗呢?"

谁都知道天使不可能回复他。源氏显然也没指望什么。他玩闹般，用另一只手给了加百列一巴掌。接着，第二个巴掌。

天使故技重施，猛地朝那只手掌张开嘴。他的四肢还被捆着，没法攻击，展开的翅膀扑腾着卷起一地的落叶与飞羽——瘦小的少年几乎被他掀起来。半藏拉开源氏，竖直落下一刀，把一只翅膀钉在了地上。天使嘶吼着，逆着刀刃挥起翅膀。刀口随着肉质崩裂的声响撕开，天使翅膀上的皮肉划穿一个刀刃状的血洞，又被骨骼缝隙卡在羽毛堆里。他悲鸣，颤抖，挣扎，却始终没法逃离一把小小的贯穿身体的武士刀。鲜活滚烫的血液沿着刀刃滑下，半藏毫无缘由地双手发麻，脸颊滚烫，也跟着天使一起瑟瑟抖动。他双眼发红，嘴角僵硬又克制地微微扬起，满足于手里沾满了天使馈赠的甜美血液。此刻年轻的武士不再忧虑牲口的传染病与自己不合时宜的巨大狂热，这是岛田半藏第一次真正地像个武士那样让他人流血受伤，如同每一个头次破处的男人，成就感与膨胀如山的尊严填充满他的心理需求。他需要更多，更多，他想把那对染血的白色翅膀捅成虫蛀的枫叶。

天使显然不知道怎么对付精心设计的武器，他只是挣动，把自己弄得更加破败。皮肉包裹在刀柄上汁水飞溅，翅膀挥舞的幅度在一个峰值之下渐渐微弱下来。加百列呜呜乱叫，源氏替他的嘴重新扣上圆弧。少年温柔而深情地轻抚天使开裂流血的嘴角，指尖好奇地戳进伤口，又在他因疼痛挣扎时亲吻被迫洞开的口腔。

天使往后躲了躲。

"真可怜。"源氏又开始掉眼泪了，半藏搞不懂他的想法。小孩子总是莫名地情绪起伏，过一会儿就会好。

岛田半藏着迷地拔出被染成红色的佩刀。他恋恋不舍地将它收回刀鞘，不动声色地捏住沾满血渍的那一部分。那使他感知到自己手中的力量。

"没有一个人承认。"源氏怨恨地说，"父亲死了，这些寄生虫都不听话了。今天他们敢动我的宠物，明天就可能会对我们下毒。我只是个小孩，弄死了也没什么大不了的。"

"如果你不做什么不该做的事，没人会对你动手。"

"那你呢，哥哥?不如你来决定我该信任谁吧。"

源氏阴阳怪气地说了一句，脸上的神情还是明媚光亮着的。他清亮的声音在春风中消散得太快，岛田半藏一时怀疑这句话是不是杀戮导致的幻觉。空气里满是浓郁的血腥味，岛田家面容姣好的幼子在尸体堆中笑着，拿斑斑点点的红色小袖擦眉骨上的血渍，反而蹭出一片艺妓般的红妆。很快他就以另一种截然不容的雀跃情绪说道，"恭喜哥哥，以后你就是我们的主人了。"

半藏没说什么，默认了这项新增的权力。源氏攀上他的羽织衣摆，像只树袋熊那样缠上来:"以后是不是再也不会有人管我出去玩的时间了，哥哥?"

半藏叹了口气：“从来就没有人管过你，源氏。”

他看地上堆满的新鲜尸体残肢——一刀切不断，两刀，三刀，刀法凶恶，不讲技法，属于一个野蛮又奔放的人。

源氏真的出去玩了。岛田半藏度过了无动于衷的三天，不闻不问，也不去管他。在第四天的傍晚，半藏叫了三个剑道馆的学徒把源氏带回来。

“怎么啦哥哥。”

说是带回来，这份友好只持续到岛田家的引客厅里。源氏一旦表现出任何的不情愿，就再没有同等身份之间为了共存所营造的虚伪善意了。

“别再出去了。从今天开始，别离开你的房间。”

他的幼弟一脸遭受背叛的不可置信，中途被绊了一跤。起先的愤怒在源氏机灵的脑袋里转了一圈后审时度势地软化成了讨饶，他装腔作势地喊半藏救他，扮出一无所知的老成无辜。而半藏只是站在身后，看他去摸腰间肋差的手被其他粗糙长毛的雄性手掌紧紧箍住。

“哥哥，哥哥......半藏!”

“别弄疼他。”

源氏像只被抓住的白老鼠那样吱吱乱叫。岛田半藏曾经发誓决不让那些人碰他的弟弟，可雏鸟不屑于待在你为他铸造的黄金笼子里。你的善意和保护，你蓄意纵容，忽视他出逃、破坏的小心思，你给他遮风避雨，给他最好的被褥与饲料——你的付出对他来说一文不值，他渴望去触碰所有他不得接触的肮脏与丑恶，他怪你控制他的生活，剥夺他的自由。

源氏不能和那些人继续待在一起，他也做不到把源氏交给幕府处理，只有让他一辈子待在岛田家，才是最安全的办法。剩下的，半藏会帮他处理一切。

"把他关起来。"半藏在背后指点。他的声音听起来和活着的父亲没什么两样，活像一具从装潢精美的官僚陵墓里爬出来的尸体。此刻的源氏不再具有任何特殊身份，和任何惹人讨厌的喽啰处于同一地位，不值得以其他温柔的称谓指代。源氏愣了几秒，终于后知后觉地挣扎起来，接着发出了一声"岛田半藏"的尖叫。声音被卡断在门口，不管是那头刺眼的绿色头发，还是尖锐控诉的叫声，都被关在了门后。

半藏在夜半进屋给源氏送来食物。他习惯在半夜喂食巨翅畜生，也给源氏带了些木鱼干。

他的弟弟也像只牲口那样被塞进巨大的铁笼里。并不是因为半藏在这方面有恶趣味，只是笼中养殖确实更安全舒适。

"哥哥倒是把我当宠物养了。"源氏看上去已经不生气了。看上去——这说明不了什么，曾经单纯的岛田幼子开始有意识地收敛天性，离变成一个工于心计的成人不远了。半藏无意于把源氏逼成一个善于掩饰的丑恶大人，他想纠正这些。

"你想把盆子放下，让我爬过来舔吗?这样你是不是就会开心一点，好把我拴在有阳光的院子里?"

岛田半藏不想听他抱怨:"我只想让你反省一下。"

"我做错什么了吗?哥哥。"源氏的语气软下来了。求饶对半藏有用，哥哥最喜欢看人低声下气。

"你没做错什么，是我不应该放任你和萨摩浪人混在一起。"

"我不会了。以后我会听话的。"他乖巧地四处晃荡眼神，满嘴认错。

这就好像是一个出轨的男人敷衍他懦弱的妻子——你知道她无能为力，才得到对她三心二意的权力。岛田源氏知道岛田半藏永远不会把他怎么样，他可以为所欲为，他可以一错再错。

"别装傻了，源氏。既然你帮他们谋杀松永，那么父亲呢，你参与了吗?"

源氏终于把目光转正了。他盯着半藏，停顿了几秒，然后笑出了声:"你说什么呢?哥哥。你再怀疑我，我就要生气了。"

半藏也盯着他，用目光迫使他移开视线:"我以你的名义去负责处理松永先生的事，已经杀了几个浪人，水户和萨摩的都有。你现在长时间不现身，他们很快会认为你叛变了，或者从一开始就是有目的的奸细。过不了多久你就会处于被两大倒幕派仇恨的境地，再也没地方可去。所以你现在还想要和那些人待在一起吗？"

岛田半藏神情冷漠，像在陈述一段判决。源氏盯着右侧桌上的一盏鲸油灯，也被油黄色的火光衬得一脸麻木，于是半藏继续说:"你以为你们的友谊很可靠吗?利益结成的伙伴，有什么信任可言?我认识你的刀造成的伤口，我一样可以模仿 ，把你塑造成幕府忠诚的走狗。"

“你一点不在乎你自己。”源氏也不再装模作样了，“我以为你脱离了家族控制，就会有自己的人格。”

“如果你管和那些脏兮兮的浪人睡在一间房，吃一口饭，在浴室里看对面的光屁股叫做人格。”

“你就没有自己想做的，而不是父亲要求你做的事吗？”

“岛田源氏，你为了反叛父亲蓄意作恶又有什么意义？幕府是永恒的，伟大的，无所不能的，他们找得到你，你这是在为自己掘坟。”

"你被压抑的太久了，不敢去外面交朋友也不出去搞哪个女人，我给了你天使，你也只知道把那只肥屁股踩在鞋底下。"源氏扒住栏杆，贴了过来。前一秒敌对的语气又软化成惯用的撒娇，“我知道错了，哥哥。如果你想控制我，不如把我的腿也砍断吧，我会永远在你身边，哪里都去不了。”

他总是这样。源氏在他十几年的短暂人生里，不止一次要求兄长伤害他，而此时此刻，这成了一种真假难辨的计谋，仿佛他之前所做的一切都像在为这句话打上句号。岛田半藏第一次心动了，他胸口的血涌上大脑，手中紧握的黑腊鞘佩刀在不安地疯狂跃动。它一样渴望鲜血。这把刀在二十三年里头一次沾染血渍，在那之前，它只是一把尖锐而无用的装饰品，就像加百列肥硕却废弃的阴茎。岛田半藏可以对他可爱的弟弟做任何事，除了他再没有人能伤害源氏。

这时外面发生了躁动，院子里嘈杂起来，发出大量碰撞尖叫声。半藏回过头看到了那只属于源氏的天使。

他没见过这对翅膀真正展开的模样，披着巨大耀眼的光斑，每一片羽毛都在赤裸的长天中飒飒抖动，混杂着为岛田半藏所流的血液和早春的新叶。天使就这样扇动着翅膀飞起来，一面赤红，一面雪白，像个裹着半边嫁衣的新妇。他腾空几尺高，半身淤血，坦诚地赤裸着身体，天神般悬浮于苍穹之下，带着铁链缠绕的笼子和两个试图拉他下来的下仆越升越远。半藏眨巴着眼，就像每一个抬头惊叹此等奇景的人一样望着那长着巨翅的生物。源氏在身后拉住他的衣角，完全忘记了一分钟前的仇怨，回归了奔放好奇的少年天性。

“哥哥，你看!”他雀跃地叽叽喳喳，“你没法阻止他起飞。”

我可以。我当然可以阻止他起飞。

一种前所未有的决心席卷了岛田半藏。他在被冲昏头的憧憬与欢快中清醒过来，嫉恨重新找回了它的位置。

为什么你们都有什么该死的，无聊的，毫无价值的梦想——你们总能找到你们想做的，然后像蝼蚁一样不惧死活地去实现——为什么一个两个都拼命替他惹麻烦，都争着离开他，找什么关于自由的借口，留他一个人孤独承受苦难。岛田半藏什么都得不到，他爱的，他保护的，他辛苦培养的，他付出的，都被带走到薄情流失的春风中。几十年来的努力不足以让岛田源氏留在他身边——他的弟弟会离开他，连他的宠物也会。这种蓬勃而生的意象，直冲天际的双翼就像在暗示岛田半藏即将拥有的命运。一切都太过碍眼，太过失控，半藏双手握住刀柄。他咧开嘴，将手里凝固着鲜血的佩刀掷向了空中的天使。

源氏在他身后爆发出一声惊叫。

天使似乎被击中了心脏，只见他突然失去了力量，笔直堕落，摔回属于岛田家春意盎然的庭院里。

青叶枫在这料峭的早春中绿得葱翠鲜嫩，凉风湿润，野花扑面的清香几乎使人呼吸困难，地上原本满是冬日荒草残留的尸体，也就看不出更多生命流失的痕迹。半藏的佩剑插在那支完好的翅根上，和天使耸动的棕色肩胛骨相连，慢慢晕染出花朵般鲜艳的红色。岛田半藏走过去，默然不语地割开了相连的另半块皮肉。钢铁与骨骼摩擦发出令人牙酸的吱嘎声，他只是专注着手头的工作，平稳地抓住尺骨往外扯。肌肉被撕裂开，半藏就像抛开一只家畜不能吃的废弃部分，扔掉了那只雪白巨大的翅膀。接着是另一只，天使在他身下抽搐着，因失血过多而含混不清，最多发出呜呜的声音。岛田半藏将独翅天使摆到一个侧着身体以方便受刑的姿势，扒拉开蜷缩着的另外一只翅膀。他高高举起佩刀——岛田长子从不是战斗天才，但他优秀，稳定，冷静，握刀的双手从不发抖。没有什么能影响他的战斗，不过就是每天都在砍的木桩而已。

源氏远远地站在笼子里看他。

岛田半藏踢了踢地上休克的天使，确认这玩意没死后指挥下人处理伤口。美丽又丑陋的加百列，无端陷入家族争端的刀口中。半藏拎着两只割断的翅膀走到源氏面前，扔到地上展示给幼弟。

“你喜欢的。”

“你不能弄死他.....”源氏的声音都不像他的了，但依旧出于某些不肯服输的念头死盯着哥哥，“那是我的......”

“如果你听话。”

源氏并不是心疼他的天使，不过是少年人反叛的心态作怪。这要是让他自己来，怕是会做出更残酷的事，只不过半藏违反他的意愿先做了，他就要作乱，同情，愤怒起来了——好像他真的爱着那只牲口似的。

“你也想这样对我吗？哥哥。”半藏看得出他满眼毫不掩饰的憎恨。没关系，至少那是真正的源氏，而不是什么藏起来的源氏身体里的小怪物。岛田半藏已经不再畏惧来自源氏的厌恶，他能控制源氏，也能慢慢控制他的情绪。

“认清自己的位置，源氏。”半藏缓慢地一字一顿发声，他面带微笑，冷漠而温和，“你和你的麻雀，谁都别想飞出这里。”


End file.
